


Dear Brother

by Ellienerd14



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Missing Scene, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, They need a talk after that last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: When Sean finds a letter his brother wrote when living with Lisbeth, they catch up on all their lost time together.





	Dear Brother

_ Dear Sean, _

_ I don’t know how to send you this because I don’t know where you are. Lisbeth said that I should pray and then I’ll feel better but I want to talk to _ _ you _ _ more than God. I didn’t tell Lisbeth this because she takes praying very seriously, even more than Grandma! _

_ I hope you read this one day because then you’ll be safe _ <strike> _ and not dea _ </strike>

_ You like writing in your journal when you get upset, so I thought it might help, more than just talking to you in my head. _

_ Jake said he left you a note so you can find me. I wish he took your book instead because you have so many pictures and I don’t have anything of yours anymore. I wish I had your watch still. I’m sorry I took it off. _

_ I don’t remember what happened properly. My arm hurt a lot when I woke up and you looked _ <strike>_ dead _</strike> _ asleep. You always told me to run so I did. I tried to wake you up but you looked so hurt it scared me. I didn’t want to touch any of your blood. _

_ I’m in Haven Point, somewhere out in the desert. I wish I knew the exact address so you could come visit. Maybe you can live here too! Lisbeth says our Church family has lots of room to grow. My room is really small but maybe you could sleep on Lisbeth’s couch? _

<strike> _ I know that it’s my fault _ </strike>

<strike> _ I know I should have lis _ </strike>

_ I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you about stealing the money. I just wanted to help us get to Mexico like you always say. I hope you’re not mad at me. Lisbeth says forgiveness is a virtue. _

_ I’m happy here. I have new friends here and last week, Lisbeth threw me a birthday party. It was my first without you and Dad but I still had fun. I would be even happier if you were here too! _

_ I love you so much Sean. Plus come and find me soon! I will mail this to you as soon as I can. Lisbeth doesn’t give me any pocket money but Jake said he’ll buy me a stamp if we find out where you are. _

_ I hope the Wolf Boys can play together again. _

_ Love you, _

_ Daniel _

* * *

“Sean?” 

He folded up the letter, tucking it away in his pocket. He picked up the sweatshirt, the apparent hiding place of Daniel’s letter, and handed it to his brother. It was a better look than the crisp white shirt he wore before, although something still needed to be done about his tragic haircut. 

Daniel touched the front pocket and frowned. “She must have taken it.” 

“This?” Sean showed him the letter and Daniel nodded, relieved. “You wrote this for me?” 

“I missed you.” 

“When I went in your room, you had a lot of pictures of Lisbeth, Sarah, the Church but…” he trailed off, “I thought that you have given up on me or something.” 

“I wasn’t allowed to draw pictures of you.” Daniel bunched his sweatshirt up and clutched it close. “Lisbeth said you were a sinner and I couldn’t sleep with a picture of a sinner nearby.” 

“That bitch. You don’t have to listen to her.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

Daniel nodded, but he still seemed uncertain. “Did you read it?”

“Yeah. Dan, I- You were worried.” 

“I didn’t like being away from you.” 

Sean kneeled down so he was level with his brother. “I was worried about you too. When I woke up and you weren’t there, it scared me more than my eye did.” 

“Does it hurt bad?” 

Sean hesitated, unsure if it best to hide the true extent of his injury. But he had promised not to lie to him anymore. “Yeah, it’s bad Dan. I won’t be able to see again. Not like before.”

“It’s my fault.” 

“No, don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t control what happened.”

“I should have trained harder.” 

Sean put his hands on his shoulders. “Please, _ Enano, _you know it’s not your fault. Your power is tricky. We’ll be more careful with it.” 

“Why aren’t you angry?”

“Because you’re my brother.” 

Sean pulled Daniel into a tight hug, grateful after all their weeks apart to just be with him. 

“Do you want a story?”

“About the Wolf Brothers?” 

“Yeah.” Daniel said. “The Wolf Brothers were apart for a long time. What do they do now they’re together again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encouraged!


End file.
